


How to start?

by imthederpyfox



Category: own - Fandom
Genre: Anything really, I really just needed to write something, Madeup, Other, Probably not the best for a first piece, own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: It started with a word.That's how these things always start right?One simple word that would mean so much more than anyone would understand. And the three would take this secret with them, and spread the word, without the context of what it meant to them. And let everyone else decide, why this word was so important, for individual meaning is what this life was about...





	How to start?

It started with a word.  
That's how these things always start right?

The word was simple, strait-forward, but powerful. 

Nobody knew of the word until it was spoken, read or written. That one illusive word nobody can ever quite remember. The one that sits on the end of your tongue and bounces around until you just give up and decide to use a different one. 

Ali was a reasonably sane girl.  
Fourteen. Smart. funny. Bit of a loner.  
But she didn't mind, she smiled in fact as the breeze tickled her neck through her long strands of white hair. Her bike picked up speed as the slowly sloping mountain path wined down, leading her way out of town. Blue eyes glistening and freckles dotted around them like a painting of the stars.  
She flicked her legs out, whooping into the fast moving air as she rode the trail, letting the gravity do the work.  
Nobody came out here, they all stayed to themselves in the town. But it was nice out here, peaceful.  
She thought of how the bike worked with the physics of the air. Every partical was connected, every atom moving around each other to bring up the dust cloud around her sneaker clad feet and the wind blowing around her as she cut through it. In a way, the air around her was almost like how people acted. 

She had gotten so lost in her thoughts and the dust cloud that she had neglected to notice the small kid just off the track.  
In a tumble of wheels and dirt Ali landed on the floor, the grass at the side of the embankment meant a softer fall. She sat up, looking down at the grazes on her knees, before realising that she must have collided with something.  
Looking up and watching the dust settle she noticed the kid. No older than ten judging from their small figure.  
"Oh gosh, kid. Ya should know notta be sneakin' upon people like that." She spoke, helping the kid up. "Say where'r ya parents?" She mused, examining them for bruises or cuts. Seemed the kid ended up better off than herself from the fall, just one small graze on the elbow.  
"Not aroun'." The kid huffed. "What 'bout you then? Where's yours?"  
She picked up her bike. "Ain't got none a those." She gave a small smile. "Ya arm hurt? Ima go see my frien now, if ya like we got some plasers." She held her hand out for the kid and they agreed, taking it.


End file.
